Question: A bag contains $6$ red jelly beans, $7$ green jelly beans, and $3$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is green?
Explanation: There are $6 + 7 + 3 = 16$ jelly beans in the bag. There are $7$ green jelly beans. The probability is $ \frac{7}{16}$.